<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry in Motion by moriturism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891799">Poetry in Motion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/moriturism'>moriturism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, One Shot, its a vent piece in disguise hehehe, not sure if this qualifies as waxing poetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/moriturism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akaashi is Icarus and Bokuto is the Sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetry in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi starts writing poetry when he's twelve years old.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He writes about nature at the time, the cruel duality of spring and wilting cherry blossoms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's his first time writing, and he makes a silent promise to never write a love poem. He is only twelve, but he already knows too well the danger of opening himself up to find out what lays under his skin deep facade.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Love poems are just too damn honest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is sixteen when he writes his next poem to shake the ground he stands on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He writes about flying, soaring above in the air. He is Icarus who has just met the Sun, not yet kissed by it's warm rays.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is sixteen when he joins the Fukurdani volleyball team and meets Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is seventeen when he looks across the gym to see gold eyes staring back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tells himself the beating in his chest is nothing but a chemical reaction. His pulse racing is nothing but hormones reacting. His feeling are nothing but science.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finds purchase in calculating his emotions and making sense of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he hoped maybe his feelings weren't caused by</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The earth shifting,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His teenage heart waning,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Key opening locked heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hopes, maybe, they were just caused by love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is eighteen when Bokuto visits Fukurodani and Akaashi becomes Keiji, because having hours between them means Bokuto doesn't have to feel guilty about closing the space between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is eighteen when Bokuto kisses his lips, whispering empty promises of what could've been if they had stopped waiting around on their feelings to reveal themselves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is eighteen when Keiji becomes Akaashi in the same week because it hurts too much to think about what could have been when Bokuto is busy living who he is without any highschool boy holding him back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is twenty two and still learning to heal when he's reminded of a boy turned man in front of his eyes. He doesn't write anymore, but he still turns emotions into music and nature into beauty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is a memory in front of him, clear as day, and a world of speculation. Akaashi is twenty two and he's long sinced moved on from what could be to a life of deadlines and certainties and no heartbreak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is twenty two when he digs around in his old writing about soaring and wonders if it was a love poem, after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is twenty two and still healing, and it is 2 AM on November 18th when he breaks a promise to himself and finds out how much it really does hurt to open yourself up and find out everything you're hiding from yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi is twenty three and he's not much of a poet, but at least he is not a liar anymore, either.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a twitter fic but I liked it enough that I don't want to lose it so I wanted to post it here as well! Feel free to come talk to me on</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/seijohluvbot">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>